To yours truly, Izaya
by Byukio
Summary: Izaya receives so many love letters, Namie suspects something is up because he certainly can't have so many admirers; the answer she unravels shows her a side of Izaya she never thought she'd see, loneliness.—Valentine Day fic.


**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Enjoy some good o'l angst. No pairings unless you count the blatant narcissism. **

* * *

Namie never thought Izaya would have so many secret admirers with how much mail is piling in.

After all who could love someone as twisted as the devil like informant?

The only "love" and "reassurance" Namie says she needs on this day is her brother's of course and how dare he be spending it with anyone but her—especially that girlfriend of his.

Of course it doesn't matter because Namie sent Seniji a card and that's all that matters, as long as he got it then he knows very well that she cares—"Happy Valentines Day, Seiji."

The sad thing is Mika has it crumpled and thrown into the trash in the first seconds of opening it.

"You have more love letters," Namie says as she nearly gags upon saying such words because who in their right mind would send these to Izaya if they knew how he really was?

"Thank you my wonderful secretary~ did you get me something too?" Izaya asks and he laughs when she tells him that would a punch to the face be good enough.

"I think Shizu-chan is planning on getting me that, thank you though," Izaya mocks but at least Shizuo has no one to spend this day and because of that he finds satisfaction.

Izaya tells her that her company is a gift enough and Namie laughs.

"I'd rather be spending it with Seiji."

Izaya knows that, he knows that very well.

"Ah your incestuous love is as strong as ever even on Valentines Day when he's spending all of his time with Mika Harima!"

Namie doesn't seem to happy with hearing that even if she knows that's the truth—_she_ was only person Seiji needed.

Not some stalker.

Izaya opens the first "love" letter and he smiles to himself.

"Don't tell me someone actually regarded you with genuine affection and not hostile threats?" Namie asks because damn if she wasn't hoping these were all disguised as something else.

"It's only natural that I would have so many secret admirers in this city; who can't resist me after all?" to which Namie only laughs but then something dawns on her, how'd so many people know his address?

"Let me see those—" to which Izaya refuses saying they are for his eyes only.

The bag sitting on the informant's desk, Namie makes a grab for it but the raven catches her and she stumbles backwards into him.

"It's not nice to go through other people's mail, Namie-san~" Izaya says and Namie rolls her eyes because like he doesn't do that too.

While he goes on lecturing her on something she doesn't really care about she already has an envelope in hand and opens it up.

Her face is a blank stare and then it proceeds into a smile and mocking laughter.

_To: Izaya Orihara_

_Dear, Izaya Orihara you are hot and you light up my life, your brilliance out shines all and I am glad to have written this to you, and I love you with all my heart like everyone should._

_From: Izaya Orihara_

Namie tries not to laugh because maybe it's just this one—she opens up another envelope.

_To: Izaya Orihara_

_Dear, Izaya-san, you are so sexually appealing and I want to smooch you two hundred times and grovel at your feet and I adore you so much, you are the most perfect human being!_

_From: Izaya Orihara._

Namie opens another, two, four, eight, sixteen; they're all from himself to himself.

Namie notes how sad that is even if it is Izaya.

She never imagined how lonely of a man Izaya actually was considering how he normally acted.

"Izaya—" Namie goes to say but the informant won't have any of her sympathy, no, he doesn't want that, nor was he going to throw himself a pity party.

"What can I say? I am my own admirer," Izaya laughs even if he's slightly unsettled by the fact that none of his lovely humans got him anything for said holiday.

That's okay, Izaya Orihara was a conceited man and he could love himself more than anyone else—that's a fact.

Izaya doesn't care if she wants to keep him company or not—he's not one for drinking, but tonight, it was a special occasion.

Izaya can say a bottle of wine never looked good on any other day than today.

"Very well, if you'll pay me I'll be on my way," Namie says and Izaya signs her paychecks and gives her a wave as she exits his office.

All in all it's just another day.

Izaya heads into the kitchen, opens up the cabinet, pops open the wine bottle and pours himself a glass and travels back into his office.

Izaya smiles to himself, clinks the glass against a photo of himself and says, "Happy Valentines Day to me~" as he downs the drink.

The only thing Izaya takes comfort in is that Shizuo is alone today too.

Izaya can say he's a bit of a bitter man.

How can it be all his lovely humans get someone special to spend such a day with and a god such as himself has no one?

In the end Izaya isn't the god he pretends to be—he's as human as the rest of them and he too gets lonely.

After all, humans needed to be loved, but maybe he was just as happy with the perception of thinking his lovely humans loved and adored him just the same.

It still doesn't stop him from drinking the wine and drowning out how lonely he feels on such a day because he wants to believe he isn't human—that he's better than them.

Yet he feels loneliness like any other human in this city, on this Earth even.

He clinks his glass against the photo of himself once again and laughs.

"To such a marvelous holiday filled with love and adoration!"

Even if he doesn't feel as loved, as he should on such a day.


End file.
